A Supernatural Ballet
by giddyfan
Summary: A Christmas one shot with my Fantasy series characters. Slight AU. Phoebe gets excited when she and Dean get to go to see the Nutcracker ballet. But when there is a murder at the theatre, they will have to use their skills to figure out who did it and why.


A Supernatural Ballet

By: giddyfan

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Ballet West, the Nutcracker or any other thing that is referenced.

I hurry with all the shopping bags back into the bunker. Quickly putting away all the groceries and gifts, I rush into the main room. Sam and Dean were sitting there doing some sort of research.

"Dean, honey, guess what I bought at the store for us?" I ask him hugging him from behind. Dean stands up and faces me so he can hug me properly.

"What did you buy?" Dean inquires looking curious at how happy I am.

"They had cheap tickets for Ballet West's Nutcracker! They are in town. Can we go please?" I plead showing him the tickets. Dean looks at me like he really doesn't want to go. "Come on. Ballet West is one to the best professional ballet companies in the country. I use to see the Nutcracker every year when I was young," I try to convince him.

After a little of giving him my puppy dog eyes he finally says, "Fine we can go." I jump up and down plus sequel happily as I give my husband a big kiss.

Turning to Sam I tell him, "Sorry Sam. You'll have to stay here and watch Mary."

"That's okay. You two go, have a good time," Sam replies.

"Great. I'm going to check on Mary and then maybe take her with me to go get a dress. You will have to wear a suit," I say that last part to Dean.

The rest of the day I take Mary with me shopping. After finding the perfect dress I finish my Christmas shopping. The next evening, I finish putting on my makeup and look at myself in the mirror. I take a deep breath and grab my over the shoulder black purse and black sweater. When I enter the garage Dean, Sam, and Mary are waiting for me. I twirl around to show off my dress. It is a red lace dress that end at mid-thigh. The sleeves are three quarters. Since it is cold I have on black tights and some short black boots. I see Dean suck in a breath as I approach. He pulls me into him and presses his lips against mine hard.

I unwrap myself from him whispering, "Slow down tiger."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he compliments me. I give him another quick kiss as a thank you. Then I turn to Sam who is holding Mary.

"Do you have my lists?" I question Sam. "Yes. Everything will be fine," Sam answers. He knows not to tell me not to worry because he knows I will anyway. I kiss Mary on the cheek as she giggles making her blonde curls bounce. After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Dean and I leave. It doesn't take us that long to get to the theatre. We get a few snacks and then go to our seats.

"Welcome to Ballet West's Nutcracker. Taking flash photography and video is strictly prohibited. Please enjoy the show," the person over the loud speaker announces. The classic Christmas/Nutcracker music starts playing. The curtain pulls away and we hear a scream. On the stage is a dead ballerina. Dean and I can see that her eyes have been burned out of her head like an angel. After the panic settles down Dean and I make our way through.

"It's a good thing you had two FBI agents in the audience tonight," Dean says to the police officer. We flash our fake badges and the officer lets us through. Dean goes over to look at the body while the officer takes me over to talk to the director of Ballet West. The man didn't look like he had ever been a dancer but he was fit looking.

"What role was the victim in the show playing?" I ask him.

"The Sugar Plum Fairy," the man answers. I nodded knowing in my head that that role was one of the best parts in the show.

"Was there anyone else who was seriously considered for that role?" I question him. The man thought for a moment.

"Yeah the girl who had Sugar Plum last year," the man tells me.

"Can we talk to her?" I inquire.

"Yes I will go get her," the man says and walks away. Dean comes up to me.

"It was defiantly angels," Dean informs me.

"Yeah well I found out that the victim was playing the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy and the other girl that was up for that role played that role last year," I explain what I have found out.

Just then the director comes up to us, "Jennifer is gone." Dean and I spring into action. Dean gets a picture plus information on Jennifer and I call Castiel. Fortunately I convinced Castiel to 'borrow' some mojo early on so he has had his powers and been fighting Metatron for some time now.

"Castiel, its Phoebe. We have a situation here," I tell him.

"What's going on?" he wonders.

"A ballerina has been murdered and it was clearly an angel. Have you caught any of Metatron's people today?" I explain over the phone.

"Actually we have just kidnapped one of his soldiers," Castiel conveys.

"Great! Can you come get us in about a half hour?" I ask. She knew he wasn't that far away and kept moving his base so they didn't know where the current one is.

"Yes I will be there," Castiel agrees as I tell him where we are. The half hour we were there Dean and I pretty much confirmed that this Jennifer has recently been acting weird. That meant she was being possessed by an angel. Castiel pulls up in his cream colored car. I get in the back and Dean gets in the front. As we are on our way to Castiel's base we show him a photo of Jennifer.

"Yes that is the angel we have captured," Cas confirms.

"Why would an angel kill this ballerina?" Dean wonders.

"Let's ask her," I suggest. The place we pull up to look a lot like the other places Castiel had settled. It was a big abandoned warehouse. When we walk inside all the other angels look up at us. "I'll find my way to where the angel is being kept because I'm sure your needed elsewhere Cas," I say inching away from the stares.

I knew from previous visits that a lot of the angels didn't like me. My complicated history with Cas was forgiven by Dean, myself, Cas, and Sam but the other angels thought I was even worse than the Winchesters. Castiel and I now had a great relationship. He was like that guy best friend you could tell everything to. I soon found the room where the angel was being kept and slipped into the room.

"The Winchester's wife," the angel spits when she sees me. She is restrained in a chair.

"Why did you kill that girl?" I question her ignoring her attempt at an insult. "What does an angel care about a part in a ballet production?" I try again.

"I don't care about ballet," the angel cries.

"Then why did you murder that girl?" I shout at her.

"I didn't! My vessel did!" the angel confesses.

"What?" I ask.

"My vessel. She was so angry about not getting that part she used my powers to kill that girl," the angel says. For some reason I believe her. I leave the room and lock it. Finding Castiel's office I ignore the stares that I get on the way. When I enter the room the boys stop talking.

"She says her vessel did it. Is that even possible?" I inquire looking at Cas.

"I have never heard of anything like that happening," Cas answers.

"At the very least the angel should find a new vessel so we can turn in the girl," Dean suggests.

"Yes, I will find a new vessel for her and then make sure the girl is turned over to the police," Castiel agrees.

"Great. We should get back. Cas you should visit soon and see Mary," I offer.

"I will try to come over soon," Cas promises with a smile. Dean and I get a car and directions to drive back to the theatre. We don't talk on the way back to the bunker. We are both very tired and want to get home to see our daughter. When we get there Sam is in the main room.

"Hey guys. How was the performance?" Sam wonders.

"I'm sure Dean will tell you all about it. I'm beat so I'm gonna check on Mary and go to bed," I tell Sam. I give Dean a kiss on the cheek and go to do just that.

Author's Note: Ballet West is a real company that tours there Nutcracker. My sister (who is a ballerina) knows some of the people in the company there. I imagined that Mary was probably about six months old. I will put a link to the dress that I imagined Phoebe whore in the story on my page. I hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you thought. Good or bad?


End file.
